bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Adella Garcia
emotions}} |birthplace = |birthday = November 4 |age = Unknown (appears 18-19) |gender = Female |height = 157.5 cm (5'2") |weight = 45.5 kg (100.09 lbs.) |eye color = Green |blood type = O |affiliation = Venganza |previous affiliation = |occupation = Member of Venganza |previous occupation = |team = Venganza |previous team = ( ) ( ) |partner = Tesla Lindocruz |previous partner = |base of operations = King City , (formerly) |marital status = Relationship |relatives = Tesla Lindocruz (Lover) Suteibu Aokawa (surrogate father, currently) |education = (formerly) Suteibu Aokawa (currently) |resurrección = Angélica |hair color = Pink |english voice = Danielle Judovits |japanese voice = Yukari Tamura}} Adella Garcia, called Sakura by those close to her, is an and was a part of both and 's . She was believed to have died after being cut down by , but survived due to her Resurrección's healing capabilities. She is now a member of the organization, Venganza and has the designation number of X05, being the fifth member to join, followed by Tesla Lindocruz, whom is her dating partner as well as her partner within Venganza. Appearance Adella is a slender, female with short light pink hair held away from her face with a red hairband and bright green eyes. When was still the 8th Espada, she was seen with longer hair, and without the hairband, choosing to wear it freely. Adella, like Tesla, wears a different outfit from other Arrancar. She wears a halter-top with the Arrancar colors, and a pair of simple black shorts. Her Zanpakutō is held by a white string slung over her back, allowing the Zanpakutō to hang over her side. Her Hollow mask is attached onto the side of her face, resembling a cheek-bone. Additionally, she wears a set of tan elbow warmers and dark black knee high boots. Personality Sakura is most readily noted as being a very happy and cheerful girl, which many people find strange since she is an Arrancar. This overly cheerful disposition that she possesses may come from her belief that it is a virtue of life to be naturally happy and helpful. She also seems to be quite caring towards others, including both her current and past comrades or any strangers that are in need of assistance. This was most readily demonstrated by her relations with Kyra, Tesla, and her former master, Nnoitra. She is very outgoing and is always shown to be putting herself in the way of danger in order to protect her comrades and ensure their safety. Because of this, she is also naturally protective of her friends and comrades, especially her lover Tesla. Lastly, she is kind and polite and never questions the orders of her leader, Taiga, taking each order without question. Additionally, Sakura seems to possesses an odd fashion sense, typically commenting on the fashionable or unfashionable clothing of her subordinates and even others outside of Venganza. She will often make comments to them saying how they need to "mix up" their clothing and styles. These comments have even been aimed at Taiga and have often been criticisms in regards to him wearing multiple versions of the exact same outfit. She is well-known in the house for dressing Kyra and Tesla in ridiculous outfits, having once dressed Tesla up in a feminine kimono with a red bow in his hair. When Nelliel was the Third Espada, it can be stated that Adella understood and lived by Nelliel's principles, including her unwillingness to fight with a reason, and she was forced to change this, somewhat, by joining Nnoitra's Fraccion. Despite this, she retains some of Nelliel's qualities, such as her willingness to put herself in danger to protect her comrades, and even her resistance to fighting without a purpose. History When was the third Espada, Adella was apart of her Fracción. However, she became a Fracción of 's after he hit her, thus causing her to revert to a child-like form. Despite this, she remains loyal to Nelliel and wishes to see her again. Plot See Adella Garcia/Plot Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Adella has master swordsmanship capabilities as she was both Nelliel's and Nnoitra's Fraccion. She first demonstrated this swordsmanship as Nelliel's Fraccion in one of Nelliel's and Nnoitra's many battles in which she stopped Nnoitra's sword with her own. More demonstration of her swordsmanship capability has been shown since she joined Venganza as she is viewed as a perfect match against Kyra Katō. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Adella has average hand-to-hand combat capabilities and has yet to demonstrate a higher level. She appears to be better with her sword, and prefers it to battling without it. She is generally a victim of Hiyori's sandal attack, a result of her average hand-to-hand combat capabilities (and her cheerful attitude). Master Shunpo/Sonido: Adella has master flash-steps and has demonstrated this on several occasions, namely when she used her flash-step to get in front of Tesla to protect him from , and when she appeared by Tesla who was restraining at the time. Keen Intellect: Adella is a keen analyst, due to her training battles with Tesla and (before she was removed as an Espada), though her analyzing skills appeared to have become much better since she had become a member of Nnoitra's Fraccion, but she has mentioned that her entry to Venganza had increased her skill in this area more than the latter action did. This may be because of the almost-constant excerise of this skill. Immense Durability: Adella can last long battles due to her immense spiritual pressure, even for a Fraccion. However, she has a enhanced instead of an immense Hierro, which sprouts from her struggle to control her immense spiritual pressure. Immense Strength: Adella has immense spiritual pressure, for a Fraccion, and is strong enough to make those within at least ten miles feel it when she releases it. Her Ressureccion, like most Arrancar's, increases her spiritual pressure and physical strength to the point of being well beyond capable of dealing with a Captain. Enhanced Hierro: While Adella has an enhanced Hierro, she was unable to prevent the attack from , but has the ability to prevent a strong sword attack from Kyra Katō, and has even demonstrated some resistance to quincy arrows. Bala: Adella's Balas are indigo, being the second one to have this color, along-with Findorr Calius. Her Balas have an extensive amount of speed and strength, rivaling that of . Pesquisa: Like most Arrancar, Adella has the ability to use Pesquisa to both detect and gauge sources of reiatsu, which is a considerably useful ability within Venganza. Zanpakutō Angélica '(杏慈栄利花, Spanish for "angel" or "messenger", Japanese for "White Messenger"): Angélica appears as an average katana with a circular guard and a orange tsuba. *Resurrección: Its release command is '"Spread Your Wings", though Adella sometimes adds "and fly" (albeit it is unnecessary). Her appearance changes as she grows white-light pink angel wings, composed of her spiritual energy, and her hair grows somewhat longer. Her mask remnants becomes a crown, of some sorts and her outfit becomes more revealing, but more angelic. * Resurrección Special Abilities: **'Healing': Adella's most significant power that she gains upon releasing her Resurrección is her healing powers. It is similar to Orihime Inoue's healing powers in that it can "reject" time, but different since calling upon these powers are not required. Adella has stated that her healing powers are "a part of her nature" and that her heart "calls upon" this part of her nature and allows for the healing process. **'Flight': Because of the wings she has grown, Adella is capable of flying, and this greatly increases her speed. **'Enhanced Speed': Adella is considerably faster, capable of moving out of range of a attack within moments and attacking fast enough that she can barely be seen. **'Enhanced Strength': Adella's physical and spiritual strength increases greatly upon release, as Nnoitra mentioned, saying that he had used Indice Radar when she first released and gauged it as the "required" level. **'Enhanced ': In addition to the mass spiritual energy she gains, her cero is much stronger and takes less time to charge, albeit the time to charge is still fairly long. After firing, the Cero can go over several miles before dissipating, a trait she shares with Roxas. **'Enhanced ': Adella is also able to fire more Bala than before, at a faster rate and with some more power, though still not being as power as an average Cero. **'Enhanced ': Adella's Hierro is also enhanced, being considerable compared to Nnoitra's Hierro. Trivia *Sakura means "cherry blossom" *Adella means "noble; noble kind"; which may relate to her kindred personality of helping others Navigation Category:Female Category:Arrancar Category:Venganza Category:Under Construction Category:Original Characters Category:Browse Category:Numeros Category:Bleach: Hollow Chronicels